galactikfootbalfandomcom-20200215-history
Tia
Tia is a midfielder for the Snow Kids and the first of them to use the Breath of Akillian. She appears as Rocket's girlfriend. History Tia was born 15 years prior to the series on Akillian to two diplomats, either on a honeymoon or a diplomatic mission. She was poisoned by the Metaflux at birth and was raised on the Obia Moon by a governess under the name of Stella. She desired football however and was the only one of the Snow Kids to develop the Breath over 15 years and eventually ran away from home to join Aarch's new team. She crashed her ship on Akillian, but Rocket arrived just before it exploded and saved her. He took her to Aarch and her use of the Breath in the tryouts made her an immediate member. She became of a midfielder, but during a friendly against the Wambas, a Wamba tackled her and she injured her ankle, where she was taken back to the Obia Moon and forbidden to play. However, Tia didn't give up and tricked Stella into playing a video in the camera on a statue, fooling the men watching her into thinking she was sleeping. She returned in time for the match against the Red Tigers, where she scored two goals, but was fouled. Eventually, her parents allowed her to play upon Callie Mystic telling them that their diplomatic career could be boosted by her being a football star. Tia cared for Rocket and was upset when he left after being treated badly. She was poisoned by the pollution on Unadar, which left her as a weak link in the match against the Rykers, and sought out Rocket at the cave he fixed up near the Sharco Building. At Genesis Stadium, Aarch forced Rocket to admit his love to Tia and she tried her famous "back kick" against Senex, but failed. In season 2, Tia goes with Rocket to Genesis Forest and falls off a 50-storied pleateau and Rocket is forced to use the Breath to save her again. He gets suspended and Tia blames herself for this, and collapses when Rocket refuses to rejoin the team. After this, she learns her parents were put in a Technoid prison for being near the Shadow Archipelago at the time of the Multi-flux explosion. Mei then guides Tia to Sonny Blackbones, and she temporarily joins the Pirates to rescue her parents. After they succeed, she watches the quarter-finals match with Yuki in her place and returns to the Snow Kids. Eventually, she gets the confidence to stand up to Rocket and challenges him in Netherball. After a severe injury, Rocket finally sees her and lets her score 4 goals, pulling him out of Netherball and starting a riot that wrecks the sphere. They go back to the team and Tia scores the Snow Kids' third tie goal against the Lightnings. However, in the Finals against the Xenons, Tia is badly fouled by Luur and forced off the pitch and replaced with Mark, making Rocket angry. She and Ahito then return to the pitch to watch the penalty-shootout and Tia stood beside Rocket as he scored the final goal in the penalty. In season 3, Tia cares for Rocket after he suffers from Resonance. However, she develops a rivalry with Lun-Zia as she is "stealing" Rocket because he is in eyes with her. During the Lightnings/Red Tigers match, she asks if Rocket would like to play for the Lightnings and he says if Lun-Zia would join him yes, and Tia calls him mean. At the festival, Tia volenteers to hold Rocket up next time he falls, catching Lun-Zia's attention. Category:Snow Kids Category:Pirates Category:Obia Moon residents Category:Akillian residents